Long Way
by Hiyorin2Yato
Summary: Gilbert and others are now high school students, which means omegas and alphas get to go to one school. See how our alphas strive to meet their destined omegas Omegaverse! AusPru, USUK,SpaMano, FraNada, GerIta and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another new story of mine. So many ideas are spinning in my head, but no time. Oh well, hope you enjoy it~**

~Gilbert and Roddy~

Gilbert woke up when his alarm clock finished ringing for the 10th time. He groaned into his pillow and got up. "Gilbert, darling, breakfast is ready!" He heard. Soon after brushing his teeth and finally getting ready to go to school he went downstairs. His dad greeted him and gestured to the table. "First day of school?" His father asked him while reading a the newspaper." Yeah" said Gilbert while stuffing his mouth. "Is your school still' only alphas' school?" His dad asked sitting down beside him. "No, this year the classes are together since we're awesome" Gilbert grinned. "You mean since you're high school students?" His dad got the humor. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun"

Gilbert met Antonio and Francis at the parking lot. It wasn't a 'long time no seeing' reunion, cause they were together whole summer. Gilbert walked over patted Francis on the back and Fist bumped with Antonio. "So this year we're 'learning' together with the omegas and betas?" Antonio asked. "Yeah, end of the boredom this year for sure" Gilbert grinned. "Oooh~ you bet" Francis joined him. The three walked to the school together.

The school they go to is one of the elite schools. The W. School has 4 mega large buildings that are separated by gardens and fountains and extremely long distances. From elementary to middle school, the children go to separate buildings, in other words 'only alpha','only omega and beta' schools. In the high school students are combined, so everybody learn together in one the last one is the dorm for the high schoolers.

Gilbert and his 2 best friends are now high school students, so they are pretty much excited to meet the omegas.

Antonio got his schedule out "English is first In mine". "Mine's math" Francis said staring at his own "What do you have Gil?" Gilbert searched for his schedule but didn't find it anywhere. "I think I left it in the car" he said rushing out .

The parking lot that was almost empty minutes ago, was packed. He got to his car and found his schedule on the back seat. 'Music' Gilbert read it again ,checking if he didn't miss anything 'We have music as the first lesson?' "That's so not awesome" he said outloud, locking his car. While trying to find his car he lost few minutes and now the bell rang. "Screw it, late on the first day of school" He slowly marched to the school.

It would be problematic if you get caught by teachers. The school had 4 floors. The first floor included some offices, cafeteria, lockers and toilets. The second floor had scientific classes such as physics chemistry biology and so on. The third floor had classes like literature, english, foreign languages and so on. The fourth floor was designed differently and had only rooms with musical instruments, but strangely his class rather than playing music and singing wasn't even there, in the classroom.

Gilbert entered the class and decided to goof around a bit. He checked the piano, violin, trumpet, oboe, all brand new. Suddenly Gilbert caught a glimpse of a soft music. He stopped to hear and heard a violin playing. "Is this haunted or what?"

Gilbert exited the classroom to follow the music. As he walked, the melody got stronger and louder. He finally got to the room from where the sound was coming out. He looked through the door and saw a boy playing violin. He was an omega, according to Gilbert's calculations. Slim and small body, flexible, and even his clothes were kinda geekeish, but the music he played was awesome. Soon it kinda bored Gilbert, so he decided to enter. The door opened with a squeak and the boy stopped playing. He turned around to face the intruder. Gilbert's eyes grew larger a bit. The boy in front of him was wearing glasses and he was a bit chubby, and it made him adorable. Amethyst eyes were looking at Gilbert in shock but then it changed into irritation. Gilbert's lips moved upwards. The omega in front of him is the one he was waiting to meet.

"Do you need anything?" he asked annoyed by Gilbert's action.

"Hey, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, what's your name?" Gil neared him.

The boy seemed surprised. "Uuh, Roderich, Roderich Edelstein" he introduced himself.

"That's a pretty awesome name, Roderich" Gilbert said while getting closer.

"T-thank you, I suppose" Roderich took one step back feeling uneasy. The room was not small but Roderich was practicing in one of the corners of the room. "There is no class in here so if you don't need anything I'll ask you to leave" another step back while gripping his violin.

"I didn't come here searching for the class, Roddy" Gilbert got too closer and leaned over to look into Roderich's violet eyes.

Roderich took another step back but to no avail, he didn't have any space to back away, so he was cornered. His cheeks heated up, making Gilbert blush a bit at the sight. "Earlier you asked me if I needed anything "Gilbert leaned over to Roddy's left ear "I think I need you" Gilbert whispered in his ears brushing it with his breath. Roderich's breath hitched.

SMACK!

Roderich stroke Gilbert with his violin and banged him in the head. Gilbert fell onto his knees holding his head with both arms and groaning slightly. Roderich took it as a chance and ran away from the room.

Gilbert's head span like hell. He waited a bit for the spinning ease. He leaned onto the wall and laughed. "Well it is to be expected of a person I intent to make mine" he laughed harder feeling carefree.

The bell rang and the students exited their classrooms. Gilbert went to the first floor to the nursery. The blow wasn't hard but the impact made him feel like throwing up. The nurse saw Gilbert, motioned him to lay down on one of the beds with curtains and drink medicine. Gilbert took out his phone and messaged Francis to come over. Both Francis and Antonio came after a minute.

"Oh, mon dieu, you look pale" Francis said while sitting next to Gil's bed. "So what happened? Who did this?" Antonio asked as if getting ready for a fight. "Relax, I was just awesomely banged with a violin in my head" Gilbert laughed. "That is not why I called you guys, instead-"

Gilbert told them what happened in a jiffy. Francis laughed hard, Antonio smiled and patted his friend in the back. "Lucky you"

The pain in his head receded and soon after Gilbert left the nursery. He intended to find his to-be-mate later since he freaked him out a bit.

~Alfred and Arthur~

BZZZ!~

Alfred's alarm buzzed. As the alarm finished buzzing Alfred jumped off of his bed to fully chase the sleepiness away. He was excited to finally go to the school, not to mention he was a high schooler now and that means CLASSES ARE COMBINED!

Alfred is a refreshing student , very popular among his schoolmates. His kind and helpful nature made him more prideful and respectful Alpha. Since his childhood his parents taught him about adulthood and that someday he will meet his one and only omega. All this made his strive more to meet the person, wonder how will he look, how will they meet, what kind of a person will he be.

Alfred quickly had his breakfast and rushed out of the building. He had prepared all his stuff to move to the dorm last night. And they were already in the car. He drove to school for about 10 minutes. After parking his car and getting his bag out, he saw Ludwig exiting his own car nearby.

"Hey, Ludwig! Long time no seeing!" he greeted his friend waving his hand. Ludwig locked his car and they both fist bumped.

"Yes, long time, how was your holiday?" Alfred asked. "Went to a training camp for a month"

"Woah, that's cool dude, I was playing baseball all summer hahah" Alfred laughed.

They soon entered the school and the scents of omega filled their lungs. It wasn't strong but was pleasant. "Hey, Lud, have you ever imagined meeting your omega ?" Alfred asked getting to his locker. "No, not really, I don't really bother myself with such things, cause I know that just by glancing at the one I will know he is the one" Ludwig said with a proud tone. Alfred stared at him for a while then started laughing "I guess you're right"

"I have English literature" Alfred said while checking his schedule. "Mine's Foreign language" Ludwig replied.

They both parted at the third floor. Alfred opened the door to the classroom and entered. There were some people whom he knew. He chose the last seat beside the window and looked around. There were alphas talking with omegas, betas talking with alphas, omegas talking with betas and so on. But none of the omegas moved his heart. So he just decided to ignore them. The lesson started shortly after. The teacher walked in and started the introduction. "Alfred Jones" the teacher pronounced. "Here", "Arthur Kirkland" "Here" Alfred heard a British accent. He turned his head around to see the one but since he was sitting in the last desk, he could see only the back of the boy. Arthur had a fair-hair that a was a bit messy and a small composure. Alfred knew that he was an omega. His trail of thoughts was stopped when his teacher called out his name. "Alfred Jones read the task of Unit 1 on page 5"

"Ok, good, you may sit" the teacher said after asking Alfred a question. "Arthur Kirkland read the task of exercise 2 on page 6 and tell us your argument about the statement" The said boy stood up and went to the blackboard. Only at that moment Alfred saw Arthur's face. He was so pale with a slight blush on his cheeks. And the way he was moving, standing and looking at people, it was so graceful that made Alfred's heart speed up and his stomach feel heavy. He was glad that no one was seeing his face. Arthur started with reading the task. 'even his way of reading is appealing' Alfred breathed heavily.

"Very good reading" the teacher praised him and motioned him to sit back. The lesson continued but Alfred couldn't stop looking at Arthur's direction. He had decided to talk with him after school, but he was never good at talking when he was embarrassed for no reason, so he had a little self- confidence. 'I always thought I would meet the one in a special way, but how am I supposed to approach him?' Alfred was in a dilemma.

Soon the bell rang and the students began packing their things to exit the class. Alfred was about to go to Arthur when some of the students whom he knew from last year stopped him asking about his summer holidays. With that Arthur was gone out of sight.

When Alfred rushed out he couldn't spot the small male anywhere. "Oh, great" he groaned.

**Here goes the first chap~ R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second chapter. I deeply apologize for not updating so long. Our internet went kaput and i was living without it... for almost 2 weeks. Oh well, hope you enjoy.**

~~Lovino&Antonio~~

The first day of school went really fast. Antonio was lying on his bed and thinking. His usual cheerfulness was gone, and he just blankly stared at the ceiling. He never liked feeling jealous of somebody, but this time he couldn't help himself. Gilbert found his omega and was making plans on how he would approach him. Francis...being Francis and flirting. His 2 best friends are moving on. Antonio is quite popular at school but he never took other people's confession seriously. A carefree lifestyle I suppose. But the time comes when you actually want to change.

"Ahh, jeez Antonio, stop sulking!" He slapped his cheeks lightly few times. "I'll find him" he smiled at himself.

On the next day Antonio arrived at school alone, because Francis and Gilbert were moving to the dorm. When he arrived at the parking lot, he saw an alpha cornering an omega. Antonio rushed out his car and walked towards them.

The omega on the other hand wasn't even looking for help; he swung his hand aiming for the head of the alpha. But the big one was of course stronger; he caught the hand and squeezed it. The omega gasped and poured the alpha with curses. The alpha said something and held the brunette omega by his chin and leaned over to kiss him.

Antonio made it just in time and swung his fist punching the alpha. The one fell, blood running through his mouth and nose. Probably Antonio broke his teeth. It didn't really bother him. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Antonio yelled angrily. The omega taking it at as a chance grabbed his bag and walked away quickly. Antonio seeing that the omega was leaving ran after him.

"Hey! Wait!" Antonio yelled and caught the omega by his hand. The small brunette turned around and punched Antonio in the face. It didn't really hurt Antonio but still it stung a bit. Antonio was surprised. The omega scowled at him clenching his fist. "The hell you want now?! A thank you kiss and a hug?!" the little guy said glaring. He had deep green eyes and an olive complexion that made him look more handsome. His scent was very alluring. And his accent too, he was certainly not English, …probably Spanish? or Italian?

"E-eh, no. No! I just wanted to know if you're ok "Antonio said laughing awkwardly and scratching back of his head. The omega in front of him somehow made his heart beat fast.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo "Antonio stretched out his hand. "What's yours?" he asked smiling widely.

"...Lovino Vargas" the little guy introduced himself looking a bit surprised.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Antonio asked in a caring tone. Lovino was very fragile and small. He had a small figure but still he looked like a fighting type. "Why do you care, stupido?" With that Lovino brushed off Antonio's hand and left. Antonio just stood there looking at the back of the leaving omega. "Nice meeting you!" He shouted. Lovino turned around and looked at Antonio with an 'are you crazy?' glare and left. Antonio smiled at himself.

~~Gilbert&Roddy~~

Gilbert waited for Roderich, at the school entrance, since the morning. He arrived earlier so he could meet him. But to no avail he didn't show up at all. But Gilbert didn't sulk, he just went to the 4 th floor music room.

Just as he thought Roddy was on the 4 th floor, in the piano room. When Gilbert entered the room Roderich stopped playing and turned around to see who it was. He quickly stood up after seeing Gilbert in the doorstep.

"Don't freak out!" Gilbert panicked showing his empty hand palms." I just came here to apologize for acting vulgar around you and..." he wrinkled his nose as if remembering something" and invading your personal space. I think you're an awesome person" with that he handed Roderich a single rose. "Although I want to pass on the friend part..." he slightly mumbled.

Roderich stared at the rose for a while not knowing what to say. "Did you learn those words by heart?" he asked in confusion.

It's a first time Gilbert did something like this. He shuffled from toe to toe. Patience was wearing off. "I- " he started but didn't finish his sentence. The school bell rang and with that Roderich grabbed his school bag to leave. Gilbert blocked his way with his body. "Take it" he looked straight into those amethyst eyes. They stared into each other for a while before Roddy's face turned red. He quickly grabbed the rose and sprinted out.

Gilbert stood there for a while and smiled widely. "Awesome"

~~Lovino&Antonio~~

When the school ended Antonio waited for Lovino at the school gates. The little guy showed up after 10 minutes. He saw Antonio, winced a bit and passed our Toni like he didn't see him. Antonio walked after him, not talking, just walking. The italian didn't even look back. All this time Antonio watched the others back. Lovino's little figure made him want to cuddle him. 'No, no don't think like that' Antonio thought. After walking 30 minutes Lovino stopped and turned around. Antonio froze, the wind blew into his direction and Lovino's scent became even stronger. Antonio inhaled deeply, now he liked this scent so much.

"What the hell do you want from me?" The italian asked, keeping his distance from Antonio. " I uuh" Antonio didn't know what to answer for the first time in his life. It was different than any other encounters he had before. His chest became heavier; his stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. His hands started sweating.

"I … I want to ask you out" he said lifting his head up and looking at Lovino. The other one's face slowly turned bright pink then red like a tomato. Antonio smiled at the sight in front of him. It took some time for Lovino to take control over his emotions. He walked over to Antonio and grabbed him by his collar. Weak, but it did the trick with the shocked Antonio. Lovino moved Antonio closer by the collar so his face was inches away from his.

"Listen, stronzo. Don't make me laugh, cause it's not funny. You better stop this act of yours or I'll….". Antonio could feel the others breathe. It kinda damaged his pride as an alpha to be threatened by an omega, but he just didn't think of it, because it wasn't important at the moment. The uneasy feeling in his abdomen rose. Antonio didn't let Lovino finish his sentence. He slightly leaned over and his lips touched Lovino's lips in a tender kiss.

Antonio's kiss was gentle and didn't hurt at all, like Lovino always thought. The Italian froze. He was shocked, but more than that he was angry. When Antonio broke the kiss Lovino didn't move. Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but the angry Italian didn't let him. He punched the man in the face. Antonio fell on his knees. "Fuck you" Lovino said while turning around and running away. Antonio realized what he had done. He tried to apologize but the little guy was gone out of sight.

~~Gilbert&Roddy~~

After school Gilbert went to the 4th floor again. It took him some time to get there, since he didn't want unwanted attention stick on him. When he opened the door to the music room there was no one in there. 'He left' was what crossed Gil's mind. He was slightly disappointed. "Great" he mumbled. Gilbert entered the music room and took a seat in front of the piano. To think again, he had never considered listening to Roderich's playing. Gilbert was quite a player himself, because it was a 'must' in his house. Gilbert started playing the song that Roderich played. A soft melody filled the room. Too drifted into his playing, Gil didn't notice a person entering the room.

When he finished his playing in a dramatic way, someone behind clapped his hands. Gilbert turned around and saw Roddy standing in the doorstep with music sheets in his hand. "I would have never imagined you playing" Roderich said.

"Well, turns out I can" Gilbert stood up smiling. Roderich came closer and put his sheets on the piano.

"Then, will you try this one with me?" he opened the notes and placed them on the piano. Gilbert smiled widely. "Sure"

While playing on the piano Gilbert slightly glanced at Roderich. It was even breathtaking when he looked closer at him. Who would have thought that a time like this would come? He just enjoyed the moment.

Soon the music ended. Roderich didn't move the slightest; he was frozen in the seat with his eyes closed. His hands were still on the piano keyboard. Gilbert slowly put his hands on top of Roddy's hand. Roderich opened his eyes looking at the hand. The air became tense. Gilbert was nervous; Roddy could feel it in the air.

"I want you to go out with me" suddenly Gilbert spoke. Roderich smiled not looking at him. "Why so sudden?" he asked turning around to look into Gilbert's eyes.

"I like you that's why" Gilbert said looking into Roddy's eyes. Gilbert leaned over slowly; his lips were only few millimeters away from Roddy's lips. Roderich suddenly backed away."I see" he said and got up. The tension disappeared.

"I…don't really have any wish to go out with someone….yet" Roderich said while turning red and his voice hitching a bit. He quickly turned around and sprinted out of the room. Gilbert didn't move for a while. He sighed then closed the piano and got up. "Well, it is going to be quite a challenge" he thought .


End file.
